A check valve for injecting gas is provided in a prechamber of a gas engine and enables gas injection into a combustion chamber in the prechamber with an operation of the check valve for injecting gas.
That is, as a spindle of the check valve for injecting gas is lowered on a body, a through hole of the body is open so that gas injection can be performed into the combustion chamber of the prechamber, and as the spindle of the check valve for injecting gas is raised on the body, the through hole of the body is closed so that uncombusted gas can be prevented from flowing backward into the body.
Meanwhile, driving, i.e., vertical movements of the check valve for injecting gas are performed by a check valve driving device for injecting gas provided at an upper portion of the prechamber.
There are various types of check valve driving devices for injecting gas. However, in a check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art, a time when the check valve for injecting gas is to be driven, is not accurate such that a gas spray time and a gas spray amount are not uniform through the check valve for injecting gas.
Also, the check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art cannot easily perform adjustment of the gas spray time and the gas spray amount.
In addition, the check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art has complicated structure and principle, and maintenance thereof is difficult. Thus, it is difficult to use the check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art in a real life.
Furthermore, when the check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art operates repeatedly, a burden occurs in particular parts thereof, and the check valve mechanically-driving device for injecting gas according to the related art is easily damaged such that long-term usage thereof is not performed.
For these reasons, development of a check valve driving device for injecting gas, which enables an accurate operation of a check valve for injecting gas and long-term usage by enhancing durability, has been attempted in the related art. However, satisfactory results thereof have not been obtained until now.